violinistsfandomcom-20200216-history
Grażyna Bacewicz
= Grażyna Bacewicz = From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to navigationJump to search Grażyna Bacewicz before World War II Grażyna Bacewicz (Polish pronunciation: baˈt͡sɛvit͡ʂ; 5 February 1909 – 17 January 1969) was a Polish composer and violinist. She is the second Polish female composer to have achieved national and international recognition, the first being Maria Szymanowska in the early 19th century. Contents * 1Life * 2Compositions ** 2.1Works for solo instruments ** 2.2Chamber music ** 2.3Orchestral works ** 2.4Concertos ** 2.5Music for voice and piano ** 2.6Music for voice with orchestra ** 2.7Choral works ** 2.8Stage works ** 2.9Incidental music, film scores, music for radio broadcast * 3Honours and awards * 4References * 5External links Lifeedit Bacewicz was born in Łódź. Her father and her brother Vytautas, also a composer, identified as Lithuanian and used the last name Bacevičius; her other brother Kiejstut identified as Polish. Her father, Wincenty Bacewicz, gave Grażyna her first piano and violin lessons (Anon. 2014). In 1928 she began studying at the Warsaw Conservatory, where she studied violin with Józef Jarzębski and piano with Józef Turczyński, and composition with Kazimierz Sikorski, graduating in 1932 as a violinist and composer (Thomas 2001). She continued her education in Paris, having been granted a stipend by Ignacy Jan Paderewski to attend the École Normale de Musique (Anon. 2014), and studied there in 1932–33 with Nadia Boulanger(composition) and André Touret (violin). She returned briefly to Poland to teach in Łódź, but returned to Paris in 1934 in order to study with the Hungarian violinist Carl Flesch (Thomas 2001). After completing her studies, Bacewicz took part in numerous events as a soloist, composer, and jury member. From 1936 to 1938 she was the principal violinist of the Polish Radio Orchestra, which was directed then by Grzegorz Fitelberg (Thomas 2001). This position gave her the chance to hear much of her own music. During World War II, Grażyna Bacewicz lived in Warsaw. She continued to compose, and gave underground secret concerts (premiering her Suite for Two Violins) (Lein 2008). Bacewicz also dedicated time to family life. She was married in 1936, and gave birth to a daughter, Alina Biernacka pl, a recognized painter.[citation needed] Following the Warsaw uprising they escaped the destroyed city and temporarily settled in Lublin (Bacewicz n.d., 1). After the war, she took up the position of professor at the State Conservatoire of Music in Łódź. At this time she was shifting her musical activity towards composition, drawn by her many awards and commissions. Composition finally became her only occupation from 1954, the year in which she suffered serious injuries in a car accident (Lein 2008). She died of a heart attack in 1969 in Warsaw. Compositionsedit Many of her compositions feature the violin. Among them are seven violin concertos, five sonatas for violin with piano, three for violin solo (including an early, unnumbered one from 1929), a Quartet for four violins, seven string quartets, and two piano quintets. Her orchestral works include four numbered symphonies (1945, 1951, 1952, and 1953), a Symphony for Strings (1946), and two early symphonies, now lost. Works for solo instrumentsedit * Sonata (for solo violin) (1929) – early work, no number * Four Preludes for piano (1924) * Children's Suite for piano (1933) * Sonata for violin (1941) – premiered at an underground concert in Warsaw * Polish Capriccio for solo violin (1949) * Piano Sonata No. 1 (1949) (unpublished) * Capriccio No. 2 for solo violin (1952) * Two Etudes in Double Notes for piano (1955) * Sonata No. 2 (for solo violin) (1958) * Esquisse for organ (1966) * Piano Sonata No. 2 (premiered 1953) * Rondino for piano (1953) * Sonatina for piano (1955) * 10 Concert Etudes for Piano (1956) * Mały tryptyk Triptych for piano (1965) * Rybki Fish for piano (1967) * 4 Capriccios for violin (also trans. for viola) (1968) Chamber musicedit * Quintet for flute, oboe, clarinet, bassoon and horn (1932) – First Prize in the Concours de la Société "Aide aux femmes de professions libres", Paris, 1933 * Variations on a Lithuanian Folksong for violin and piano (1934) * Trio for oboe, violin and cello (1935) * Sonata for oboe and piano (1937) * String Quartet No. 1 (1938) * String Quartet No. 2 (1942) * Suite for two violins (1943) – premiere at an underground concert in Warsaw * Sonata da camera, violin and piano (1945) * Andante sostenuto (4th mov't of Sonata da camera for cello (or violin) and organ)(1946) * Trio for oboe, clarinet and bassoon (1948) * Sonata No. 2 for violin and piano (1946) * Capriccio for Violin and Piano (1946) * Sonata No. 3 for violin and piano (1947) * Polish Dance for violin and piano (1948) * Polish Capriccio for clarinet and piano (1949, trans. 1954) * Melody and Capriccio for violin and piano (1949) * Sonata No. 4 for violin and piano (1949) * Quartet for 4 violins (1949) * Oberek No. 1 for violin and piano (1949) * String Quartet No. 3 (1947) – Polish Ministry of Culture Award, 1955 * String Quartet No. 4 (1951) – First Prize, Concours International pour Quatuor a Cordes, Liege, 1951 * Oberek No. 2 for violin and piano (1951) * Mazovian Dance for violin and piano (1951) * Sonata No. 5 for violin and piano (1951) * Piano Quintet No. 1 (1952) * Lullaby for violin and piano (1952) * Slavonic Dance for violin and piano (1952) * Humoresque for violin and piano (1953) * String Quartet No. 5 (1955) * Sonatina for oboe and piano (1955) * Partita for violin and piano (1955) * String Quartet No. 6 (1960) * Quartet for 4 cellos (1964) * Incrustations for horn and chamber ensemble (1965) * Piano Quintet No. 2 (1965) * Trio for oboe, harp and percussion (1965) * String Quartet No. 7 (1965) Orchestral worksedit * Overture (1943) * Symphony No. 1 (1945) * Concerto for String Orchestra (1948) – Polish State Prize, 1950 * Polish Capriccio for violin and orchestra (1949) * Symphony No. 2 (1951) * Symphony No. 3 (1952) * Symphony No. 4 (1953) – Polish Ministry of Culture Prize, 1955 * Partita for orchestra (1955) * Variations for orchestra (1957) * Muzyka na smyczki, trąbki i perkusję (Music for Strings, Trumpets, and Percussion) (1958) – Third Prize, Tribune Internationale (UNESCO), Paris 1960 * Pensieri notturni, chamber orchestra (1961) * Concerto for Symphony Orchestra (1962) * Musica sinfonica in tre movimenti (1965) * Divertimento, string orchestra (1965) * Contradizione for chamber orchestra (1966) – commissioned by Hopkins Center for the Arts, Hanover, New Hampshire * In una parte (1967) Concertosedit * Violin ** Concerto No. 1 for Violin and Orchestra (1937) ** Concerto No. 2 for Violin and Orchestra (1945) ** Concerto No. 3 for Violin and Orchestra (1948) – Polish Ministry of Culture Award, 1955 ** Concerto No. 4 for Violin and Orchestra (1951) ** Concerto No. 5 for Violin and Orchestra (1954) ** Concerto No. 6 for Violin and Orchestra (1957) – unpublished and never performed (Anon. n.d.) ** Concerto No. 7 for Violin and Orchestra (1965) – Belgian Government Prize, Gold Medal – Concours Musical International Reine Elisabeth de Belgique, Brussels, 1965 * Viola ** Concerto for Viola and Orchestra (1968) * Cello ** Concerto No. 1 for Cello and Orchestra (1951) ** Concerto No. 2 for Cello and Orchestra (1963) * Piano ** Concerto for Piano and Orchestra (1949) – Second prize, Chopin Composition Competition, Warsaw, 1949 ** Concerto for Two Pianos and Orchestra (1966) Music for voice and pianoedit * Róże Roses (1934) * Mów do mnie, o miły to Me, My Dear (1936) * Three Arabic Songs, for soprano and piano (1938) * Oto jest noc is the Night (1947) * Smuga cienia Streak of Shadow (1948) * Rozstanie Leave-taking (1949) * Nad wodą wielką i czystą the Big and Clear Waters (1955) * Dzwon i dzwonki Bell and Small Bells (1955) * Boli mnie głowa Have a Headache (1955) * Sroczka Magpie (1956) Music for voice with orchestraedit * Three Arabic Songs, for tenor and orchestra (1938) * Olympic Cantata (1948) for choir and orchestra – Mention, International Olympic Arts Competition, London, 1948; Polish State Prize, 1948. After the 17th-century comedy by Piotr Baryka. * Acropolis, a cantata for choir and orchestra (1964) – commissioned for the 600th anniversary of Jagiellonian University. Choral worksedit * Zaloty Courtship for male chorus (1968) Stage worksedit * Z chłopa król (Peasant King), a ballet (1953) to the libretto of Artur Maria Swinarski * Przygoda Króla Artura (The Adventure of King Arthur), a radio opera (1959) – Polish Radio and Television Committee Award, Warsaw, 1960 * Esik in Ostend, a ballet (1964) * Pożądanie Desire, orchestra, tape – ballet (1969, unfinished; completed by Bogusław Madey) Incidental music, film scores, music for radio broadcastedit * Mazur Mazurka, orchestra (1944) * Farfarello, Róży (1945) * O Janku co psom szył buty, incidental music (1945) * Szkice ludowe, radio orchestra (1948) * Grotesque, orchestra (1949) * Waltz, orchestra (1949) * Serenade, orchestra (1950?) * Wiwat – taniec wielkopolski No. 1, clarinet, string quartet (1950?) * Konrad Wallenrod, ilustracja muzyczna 1950) * Krakowiak, orchestra (1950) * Polish Dance Suite, orchestra (1950) * Mazovian Dance for cello and orchestra (1951) * Nocturne for violin and orchestra (from Sonata No. 5 for violin and piano) (1951) * Music for animated films (1950s) * Oberek Noworoczny, orchestra (1952) * Z chłopa król King, orchestral suite for orchestra (1953?) * Tryptych ludowy, choir, orchestra (1954) * Nieboskiej Komedii, incidental music (1959) * Gile, children's song (1960) * Troilus and Cressida, incidental music (1960) * Macbeth, incidental music (1960) * Marysia i krasnoludki, film score (1960) * Sprawa, incidental music (1961) * Balladyny, incidental music (1965) * Mazepy, incidental music (1965) Honours and awardsedit * 1933: First prize at the Society of Composers, "Aide aux femmes libres de Professions" in Paris for the Quintet for Wind Instruments * 1936: Second Prize at the composition competition of the Society for Polish Music Publishing Trio For Oboe, Violin and Cello, an honorable mention for his Sinfonietta for String Orchestra * 1949: Second prize (no first awarded) in the Composition Competition. Frederick Chopin, organized by the Polish Composers' Union in Warsaw for the Piano Concerto * 1951: First Prize at the International Composition Competition in Liege for String Quartet No. 4 * 1956 Second Prize at the International Composition Competition in Liege for String Quartet No. 5 * 1960: III deposit at the UNESCO International Rostrum of Composers in Paris for Music for strings, trumpet and percussion * 1965: Prize of the Belgian Government and the gold medal at the International Competition for Composers in Brussels for Violin Concerto No. 7 In addition, Bacewicz received awards for lifetime achievement. These included the Order of the Banner of Work Class II (1949) and class I (1959), Order of Polonia Restituta Cavalier (1953) and Commander's Cross (1955), and the 10th Anniversary Medal of the Polish People's Republic (1955). On the centenary of her birth, Polish Post issued a stamp, with a portrait of the artist.